On The Issue Of
by Lunarxxx
Summary: There was always an issue with the martial artist and the knight.
1. Chapter 1

On The Issue Of:

 _Steak._

 _Ara was about to kick her boyfriend in the balls if he didn't stop taking bites of her steak. And THEN, he acts cute about it. Stupid adorable boyfriend._

I'm aliiiiive.

And back with a drabble series!

I know what you're thinking…

"Lunar's making a Elsword x Ara?!" "Lunar's making another drabble series?!"

All I have to say is…. Blame Xetton.

~Le Classes (For the whole story) ~

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Raven: Blade Master

Chung: Tactical Trooper

Eve (She won't be used much.): Code Nemesis

Add: Diabolic Esper

* * *

Ara went to the bathroom.

A large chunk of steak was gone.

She went to go check on Raven, the guy got sick.

A bigger chunk of steak was gone.

She washed Add's neko jacket.

A HUGE CHUNK OF STEAK WAS GONE!

Ara had to breathe evenly, and calmly look at her redhead boyfriend. "Elsword... Did you take my steak?"

He kissed her on the cheek. "I luv yoooouuuuu."

"Yes or no?"

"Luuuuuuuuuuv- OW, AISHA!"

"DON'T BE TRICKED BY HIM, MY FRIEND!" The magician shrieked, dropping another piano on the knight. "EAT YOUR STEAK, YOU HAVE BEEN SAVED BY MAGICAL GIRL AISHA~~~" She transported away.

"I didn't need to be saved…." Ara turned around and saw that her steak was all gone. "ELSWORD!"

And that's how Elsword ended up chased by a steak deprived Ara.

* * *

It's short, I know…But having drabbles means I can be lazy!

See y'all! If you have a request, review it, or PM me!


	2. Chapter 2

On The Issue Of

Thanks for reviewing, and a friend of mine just wanted a shout out to Xetton.

Because he also died when he saw their review.

So this is from my friend, jaxk12: Cool fanfics keep doing what you do.

He really liked Reversal.

He's also now scared of all Ara's including me. XD

* * *

 _Water_

 _All she wanted was to swim! It was a beach, damn it! Damn her boyfriend, talking about perverts and evil water._

"THE BEACH IS CALLING ME!" That one sentence started this.

Damn you, Rena.

"Elsword, wanna go swim?" The martial artist asked.

"No."

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead then." She started to take off her wrap and reveal her bikini, but Elsword realized every guy on the beach was watching her.

Including him, but that isn't the point!

So he took her hand and started to run in the opposite direction.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"YOU ARE NOT SWIMMING! THE WATER IS EVIL, AND THERE ARE PERVERTS OUT THERE!"

"WE KNOW EVERYONE AT THAT BEACH! I JUST WANT TO SWIM!" Ara stomped her foot.

"FINE THEN, GO SWIM."

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, IDIOT." Ara started dragging Elsword back.

He hissed at the water as it touched his foot. "IT HURTS!"

Ara rolled her eyes and took her wrap off. "Just get in the fucking water."

That day was actually fun. After every pervert was knocked out, of course.

* * *

YAAAAS, DON'T LET NO PERVERT TOUCH YOUR ARA- Including a certain demon butler. I mean, whaaaat?

Also, I'm totally not writing as much as I can in a timespan of two hours.

If you have an idea, PM or review it to me!

(This was literally from December. LITERALLY-)


	3. Chapter 3

On The Issue Of

It's my birthdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~!

Thank y'all for reviewing, following, and GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS~!

I also just uploaded my Nightcore Channel: OfGravity with a vid that has MM on the cover 3

 _Demon Butlers_

 _The next time that pedophile demon touches his girlfriend, something was about to get broken- and it wouldn't be cute._

"ElGang," Rena started. "We have two new members. Their names are Lu and Ciel. Now, their situation is pretty complicated."

"Pervert complicated?" Elsword asked, wary of any guy except ones he trusted around Ara.

"Demon complicated. Lu, saved Ciel by turning him into a demon… And her butler."

"I AM NOT A BUTLER!" was heard.

"Well, as long as-" Elsword stiffened, and turned around, to see 'Ciel' touching his girlfriend.

"You're so cute." Ciel poked her cheek. "Very adorable."

Ara frowned, but didn't move.

She believed in being nice to new people, but this was getting to be annoying.

In a time span of 0.5 seconds, Ciel's arm was twisted behind his back.

"Ow! This is NOT cute!"

"Listen here." The redhead knight whispered in the demon's ear. "Touch my girlfriend again, and I will break your face. How, you ask? I will dip your face in a vat of acid, wait until the bones get soft and then I'll hack your skull apart with Armageddon Blade."

"Elsword." Raven warned. "Let go."

Add and Aisha were laughing at the butler's audacity- and weirdly enough, Add's face was pink.

"But she's really cute!"

 **SNAP!**

Ciel shrieked in pain and Lu (who's face was also pink) ran forward. "Alright, alright! I'll make sure he doesn't touch her."

At least he didn't break his arm, Ara would have hated him for that.


	4. Chapter 4

On The Issue Of:

 _Insane Universes_

 _No theory of time could make him understand why he felt like he revolves around her at every look he takes at her._

 _ **Dedicated to Limits.**_

Add was just playing with rifts in time, just innocently sitting on a bench at a park, and all of a sudden he heard,

"Oi, with each crack you open, you break your mother's back."

He looked up, startled, and sighed in relief when he saw Lu. "My mother's dead, demon."

She giggled and winked. "You can still break her back, insane man."

His face heated up slowly as she continued to talk, and his heart began to beat.

He felt his goals change quickly. All he wanted was her-

"CIEL, DON'T TOUCH HER!" He heard Rena screech, and he heard screams of pain.

With a sigh, Add and Lu began walking back together, side by side.

It was heaven, for two who thought they were meant for hell.

Isn't the universe insane?


End file.
